User talk:Angie Y.
More POV Hi, Angie. There have been several more instances recently of you adding your point of view in articles. Scott reverted your paragraph in the Grundgetta article because you wrote that the character was "apparently saddened over the death of her creator, Jim Henson." This implies that Grundgetta as a specific character was sad about Henson's death, when she was actually just one of many Muppets appearing as a tribute. In that song, Grundgetta did not appear to be sad; the mood of the performance was optimistic and joyful. Scott wrote an edit summary to this effect when he reverted your edit; it's not considered polite to put back a reverted edit without any comment. Rather than undo his edit, you should have posted on the talk page and explained why you think your edit should stand. You should also be careful not to project your feelings and beliefs onto the characters on the show. On the Environment Sketches page, the sentence said, "Prairie Dawn turns off the television to save energy." You added "and to save money." It is true that saving electricity will also save money, but Prairie Dawn didn't mention that in the sketch, because it's not a pre-school concern. Your addition to the sentence implies that Prairie Dawn is advising pre-school children about how to reduce their monthly bills, which is not the case. When we describe what the characters did or appeared to feel, it's important that we report that accurately, without adding in our own feelings. You have been advised about this several times. I'm happy that you're contributing to this wiki, but if you continue to make edits like the ones I've mentioned, you will be blocked from the wiki. This is your very last warning. -- Danny (talk) 04:39, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :And it's happening again, with Robert De Niro claiming he becomes a "slightly older" version of Elmo (nothing in the actual clip indicates this) and even moreso with Elmo Knows Your Name, linking to old, forgotten and mostly debunked rumors, which might be unintentional, but adding it both as fact and the claim that the doll can be programmed to swear, which does not appear in the article, or, through Googling, anywhere except an old Boing Boing blog entry, so it appears to be your own opinion/conclusion yet again. You were warned a few days ago and never responded and have continued doing the same things you've been warned about, so this time the block is permanent. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:30, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Wait, no! Angie Y. 18:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Angie -- even with the block, you're still able to edit your talk page. If there's something that you'd like to say that might change our minds about the block, please go ahead. "Wait, no!" isn't sufficient, but please feel free to write more. -- Danny (talk) 19:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I deserve to have my editing abilities stable. There might be something new to add - for example, the Muppets of Sesame Street recently did another live stage show to support the troops in Iraq. Angie Y. 19:08, 2 October 2008 (UTC) POV again Hi there. I just wanted to remind you that contributions to this wiki are expected to adhere to a Neutral Point of View. We've mentioned this here a few times. Can you respond so we know you're getting our messages? Thanks. —Scott (talk) 18:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :I know I'm getting your messages. What I spoke of Oprah's article is factual, and I really can't find Oscar's 1 vs 100 appearances anywhere. Angie Y. 18:13, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::The Oprah information is indeed factual, but it doesn't have anything to do with her article on Muppet Wiki. In other words, as it pertains to her connection to the Muppets. You're more likely to have luck adding that information to her article on Wikipedia. —Scott (talk) 18:30, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've blocked you from editing for three days. Every contributor is expected to follow the rules of the wiki, but you continue to ignore the warnings left on your talk page. If you continue in this manner after the block period has passed, you will be blocked indefinately. —Scott (talk) 22:06, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Opinions and Trivia Hi! Lately, we've had to revert a lot of your edits, especially those pertaining to The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. Clearly the special means a lot to you and that's great, but adding "Jim Henson (in spirit)" to the credits violates the POV (point of view) rules, as do referring to him as the Muppets' "best friend" (I checked my copy of the special, no such statement occurs) or your interpretation of Statler and Waldorf's cameo, and so on. Similarly, because you think Dana Carvey sounds like a "dumbed down" Kermit in Master of Disguise doesn't make it a fact. A lot of what you've added would be great on a blog or a forum but doesn't belong in an encyclopedia. Scott mentioned this back in January, so please be more careful in the future. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:30, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Monsterpiece Theatre Hi there. "Cooke himself is reported to have really enjoyed the spoof." That would be a great addition to the article; do you have a source for it? —Scott (talk) 14:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes. I'll find it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masterpiece_Theatre#Parodies Angie Y. 16:52, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately there's no citation there either. —Scott (talk) 16:53, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's kinda dumb. But, regardless, it's reported somewhere that he enjoyed them up until his death in 2004. Angie Y. 17:05, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Big Bird Hi, Angie -- What's your source for the information about Big Bird singing at Jim Henson's memorial service? I don't think that's true. A large group of Muppets sang "Just One Person" at Henson's service; I don't think Big Bird sang "Bein' Green". -- Danny (talk) 05:09, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Yep, he did. video Angie Y. 05:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Gosh, you're right. Sorry! I'll put a source in for it. -- Danny (talk) 05:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Even the Muppet performers that are alive (and some of their Muppets) sang "Just One Person" in honor of Jim! Angie Y. 05:16, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 03:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I explained to you why your additions regarding the Fly Girls were incorrect. Please don't revert them again. —Scott (talk) 06:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hello. Please be careful when adding new information to articles, that you don't remove information that was already there. Also, please avoid using words like "unfortunately" as articles are intended to be written with a Neutral Point of View. Please read our for more on this. —Scott (talk) 02:18, 18 January 2008 (UTC)